User talk:Manwithmarines
Re: Loyalist Fair enough, it will be interesting to see how you work them into a loyalist chapter. Dont forget to sign your posts --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Doesnt matter if you have the pieces at home, thatd be like me saying ive got a dreadnought with 4 extra arms at home so i can write about it. If the page is not canon friendly and does not fit into the 40k universe it must be changed --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I've seen your dicussion, and regardless of the fact of whether or not your Chapter makes sense to you at home, we are a canon-friendly site. We only allow articles which are canon-friendly. Space Marines don't act like that. My Golden Legion, for example, is a bit radical in terms of how they act in the RPs and with their quotes (such as Kaldrin's), but they don't go as far as to say Fuck You on the side of their Rhinos. No Space Marine would ever do that. KuHB1aM 22:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou Kuh, I really dont think this guy understands what im saying to be honest, kind of annoying really when you get told the same thing over and over, or something that does not relate to any discussion involved --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I am an admin, and you better watch your tone when I fucking tell you what is canon and what is not. I hope we're clear on that. I have a right to use my articles as an example when I see fit. Did I seem like I was trying to push you around and seem like an arse? No. Am I trying to set canon straight? Yes. Clear? KuHB1aM 00:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) He is an admin and you better pay heed to what he said, he knows what he is saying and one of the best damned articles on the wiki. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks about the article, Dark Seer. I saw your message, Manwithmarines; it's fine, but next time, just make sure you have all the facts straight before you get hyped up; I've done that before, too. KuHB1aM 00:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Its ok with the memory loss, just be sure to check over the wiki before leaving comments. And for the record I am NOT an admin so have at it manwithmarines. Im simply one of the people on this wiki looking to help others and make the Wiki better. However Im even more short tempered than Kuh if you talk to me like you did to him --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'''] 05:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Canon is what is fact in a universe; what makes sense, what is possible, information regarding different things. For example, it is canon that Vladimir Pugh is the current Chapter Master of the Imperial Fists. KuHB1aM 21:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) In my case, you are voted into the position. Others, such as Run4, were placed as an admin by choice of the website's leadership. KuHB1aM 20:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Issac Vanguard No Primarchs, dude. It's in the rules. KuHB1aM 22:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) isaac vanguard 1 s 2 a not the other way around